Blue bird, oh blue bird
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: This is set in Venice, the Morgenstern's are part of a rich and noble family whom also are in charge of most of Italy. They hate the Herondale's whom are their rivals. Clarissa has been hidden from the world ever since she was child, and now she's 16 she must make the transformation. What will happen when the Herondale's find out about Clarissa?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clarissa

Rain droplets filled the window, the soft sound of the rain hitting the window and the trails they left behind always amazed me. Sitting there reading the only book my mother hated seeing me read, it was about love and heart-break something my mother thought I was far too young for.

There was a soft knock on the door... Standing up I quickly placed a bookmark into the novel and placed it among the many books in my bookshelf. I quickly sat there at my desk which was covered in work from my tutor and pretended to be busy. The door opened and I turned to face the doorway, there stood my father in his afternoon attire with my mother at his side.

"Yes?" I asked

"Your mother and I will be attending the Masquerade ball held by the Mayor tonight and will be back late"

"Yes father"

"We expect you to behave as Bethany will be arriving shortly"

"Yes father"

"Apart from that, good night Clarissa"

"Night father, mother" trying to sound pleasant

They left me in silence, as their footsteps disappeared I went to my bookshelf and took the book out of its hiding place before settling down on my bed to continue reading. Bethany was my 4th governess, the reason for that was my parents said that out of all my previous governesses she was far more experienced but I knew the real reason. They hated having to hire governesses to take care of me.

"Miss Clarissa!" I heard her call out

"Yes Governess Bethany?! I'm in my room"

I heard heavy footsteps as Bethany, a girl around my age with a chubby build struggled to make it up the marble stairs which was covered in furs and fabrics from around the world. Apparently from the Middle East is what she says. I on the other hand placed my book down and walked past her in shoes that my mother had bought me just last spring, it was old now and shouldn't normally have been kept passed the time it was intended for but I adored them, baby blue with silk bows to accompany them.

"Mary!" I shouted from within the halls

"Yes Miss Clarissa?"

"Have Louis prepare some cakes and tea please!"

"Yes Miss" she rushed off

I entered the courting room, one that I was and my maids as well as my governesses were allowed in, any lady of the house could enter as long as either my mother or I was in there. It was also the only room where the instruments were. Picking up a flute I walked over to the music stand and opened the book, taking a deep breath I waited for Bethany to sit down before beginning to play. This was another thing that annoyed my mother, she had wanted me to play the Harp as she did but I refused and had found I had a certain bond with my father's flute, he bought me a specially made flute which has 'C'est le vie' engraved into it.

As the cakes arrived, I finished up and allowed myself to eat the honey cakes Louis prepared knowing that I loved them dearly, Bethany though never ate anything and only drank tea with at least 5 sugar-cubes because to her 'tea is always too bitter' As the last of the of the Honey cakes were finished I sat back and wiped my mouth before raising up and leaving the room.

There on my balcony I saw the lights coming from the mayor's house in the distance and wanted so badly to be there, no one had ever seen me. When I heard horse hooves hitting the pavement I saw my family's worst enemies riding by swiftly I quickly closed the curtains and dim the lights. I was according to my father a beauty, and was my family's best kept secret. This was why exposing me to the crowd would hinder and make many families competing over me which was not what they wanted.


	2. the fake maid'

Jace

I saw something, there was someone in the Morgenstern manor, my father was watching me before looking at the house. I saw a red haired petit pixie looking female. I looked a my mother who was leaning on my father. I asked my father politely

"do the Morgensterns have a daughter?"  
>"pardon? They have a son named Jonathan, but no they don't"<br>"You sure about that?" pondering "why?"  
>"I saw a girl who looks like Jocelyn standing there on the balcony"<br>"don't be ridiculous" he snorted

I shut my mouth, but continued to ponder silently, I'll speak to Jonathan later, the man didn't lie.

Walking into the ball, Jonathan was surrounded by girls who were swooning over him, but then they stopped and looked at me before smirking and going back to glorifying him. I walked over to him and he pushed the ladies away before crossing his arms

"what do you want?"  
>"do you have a sister?"<br>"no" he seemed confident "you sure? I saw a maiden who looks like your mother"  
>"she's a new maid" he chuckled "oh we'll see about that" turning away<p>

He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around before punching me, I felt my cheek sting in pain and I swung a hit back. He didn't even register the pain. He swiftly kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards there were gasps and squeals from the crowd. As he held me down and continued to punch me. Our fathers broke through the crowd, my father grabbing ahold of Jonathan and pulling him away in a furious grip. Valentine on the other hand stood between us screaming.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! A BATTLE GROUND!THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BALL AND YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST RUINED THIS EVENING. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jonathan shrugged as my father let him go. He stalked off I on the other hand was given a cloth full of ice from my mother who sat beside me, she was clearly upset. I could tell that later on she'd be the one going over to the Morgensterns and apologizing her soul off. I on the other hand was given dirty looks by everyone else.

"jonathan" my father stared at me "yes father?"  
>"what you did tonight, was stupid. We don't need anymore problems between us and the Morgensterns. And I don't care if you thought you saw their 'daughter' because they fucking don't have one. Now forget about it or else" he threatened "yes father" nodding ever slightly "we are leaving." my mother stood up<p>

I watched as my mother took my fathers hands and held it gently to her face, she was staring into his eyes and I watched my fathers usual serious demeanor change into something that only ever happened when my mother stared into his eyes.

"Celine," my fathers voice was soft "come on Stephan. We need to go, I can't stand the stares... We needs to go apologize to the Morgensterns. I know you aren't on good terms with valentine but... I can convince Jocelyn to spare us another scandal"

We left the party silently, from the door man had told the Morgensterns had just left moments before us. The ride to their particularly spectacular manor was silent. The gates winced as our carriage passed through. The lights were on but not the room where I'd seen the girl come out before. My mother stepped out first as Jocelyn opened the doors and greeted us warmly.

Jonathan pov

I saw the carriage entering our estate, and simply ignore it. Walking past Clarissa's room I heard her move in her bed. We weren't as close as when we were young but we still treated each other just the same. I walked down the stairs just as my mother opened the door. Celine hugged her and they laughed happily. I don't get why Celine married Stephan when she knew the Herondales and my family were such big rivals.

"good evening Celine, Stephan and... Jace" I ended my sentence sourly "nice to see you" Celine smiled at me

As we were moved to the living room, my father was nowhere to be seen. Jace sat down just opposite of me. Stephan looked extremely uncomfortable as Celine asked my mother some questions.

"according to jace you have a daughter?"  
>"no" my mother said hesitantly "then a new maid perhaps?"<br>"yes, Elizabeth Lewis" my mother looked at me "well then..."

Just then I heard my sisters door open... SHIT standing up I quickly thought of an excuse

"excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom"

Before bolting up the stairs, sure enough Clarissa was walking towards me, I grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into my room.

"Jonathan!" she half screamed "SHH! The Herondales are here" sounding serious "why are they here?" she looked at me scared "incident at the ball, I need you to pretend to be my fiancee"  
>"no!" her whisper was pretty loud "then what?!" I struggled "I'll just go back to sleep" "ok, good night" I pecked her forehead<p>

She opened the door and tiptoed to her room before entering and shutting the door, that was too close. Walking back down the stairs Mary was serving tea and cake. Celine questioned her about the fake Elizabeth Lewis.

"so how long has Elizabeth been working here?"  
>"four years miss" "where is from?"<br>"south of Italy miss"

That pretty much shut celine up as I sat down next to my mother and resumed to be interested when seriously I just wanted to go to sleep. 


End file.
